Crossover Story Part 2
Transcript *(The toys slowly come to life and make their way toward the bed) *Shrek: What is it? *Darma: Can you see it? *Angus Scattergood: What the heck is up there? *Bonnie: Bodi? Who's up there with you? (Bodi crawls out from under the bed. The toys are shocked to discover him there) *Angus Scattergood: Bodi, what are you doing under the bed? *Bodi: Uh-h-h-h...nothing! Uh, nothing. I'm sure Andy was just a little excited, that's all. Too much cake and ice cream, I suppose. It's just a mistake. *Shrek: Well, that MISTAKE is sitting in your spot, Bodi. *Bonnie: (gasps) Have you been replaced? *Bodi: Hey! What did I tell you earlier? No one is getting replaced. (The toys give each other a look of doubt) Now let's all be polite, and give whatever it is up there a nice, big "Dash's Room" welcome. (climbs slowly up the side of the bed, peeking over the edge) His eyes widen at the sight of... Red Ranger, who is an expensive looking super world action figure, covered with logo and stickers from head to toe. The imposing "G.I. Joe-sized" doll stands heroically in the center of the bed, his back to Bodi, who gulps when Red Ranger comes alive and looks around. *(ANGLE: RED RANGER'S POV THROUGH HIS HELMET While he scans the bedroom a "DARTH VADER" LIKE BREATHING is heard. Buzz eyes it all suspiciously and pushes a button on his chest. SFX: ELECTRONIC BEEP. *Red Ranger: Red Ranger to Star Command. Come in, Star Command. (Nothing happens) He pushes the button again. Star Command - come in. Do you read me? (to himself) Why don't they answer?!! (catches sight of his ripped packaging. The box is designed to look like a spaceship until Red Ranger gasps and runs up to the box to investigate the damage) My zord! Aw... This'll take weeks to repair. (flips open a plastic compartment on his arm -- his wrist communicator) Power Rangers Mission Log. Stardate 4072: My ship has run off course en route to sector 12. I've crash landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken me from hyper-sleep. (springs up and down on the squishy surface of the bed and speaks into his communicator) Terrain seems a bit unstable... He taps the sticker of controls on his wrist communicator. No read-out yet if the air is breathable... and there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. (Bodi's face suddenly pops into view) *Bodi: Hello-o-o... *Red Ranger: Ho-yaaahh!!! (jumps back, taking a fighting stance. He presses a button on his arm that turns on a red "laser beam" light on his wrist. Red Ranger aims the red beam on Bodi's forehead and holds it there. Bodi screams in terror) *Bodi: Whoa, hey, whoa, did I frighten you? Didn't mean to. Sorry. Howdy! My name is Bodi and this is Dash's room. That's all I wanted to say, and also, there has been a bit of a mix-up. This is my spot, see, the bed here -- While Bodi is speaking, Red Ranger sees the sheriff's badge on Bodi's vest. *Red Ranger: (de-activating his laser beam) Local law enforcement! It's about time you got here. I'm Red Ranger, Power Ranger, Universe Protection Unit. My ship has crash landed here by mistake. (Red Ranger begins walking around the bed, surveying the situation. Bodi tries to keep up) *Bodi: Yes, it is a mistake, because, you see, the bed, here, is my spot. *Red Ranger: I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered crystalic fusion? *Bodi: Well, let's see, we've got double A's -- *Red Ranger: Watch yourself!! (shoves Bodi down on the bed and re-activates his wrist laser) Halt! Who goes there?! (The other toys are peeking over the edge of the bed) *Bonnie: Don't shoot! It's okay! Friends! *Red Ranger: Do you know these life forms? *Bodi: Yes. They're Dash's toys. *Red Ranger: Alright, everyone. You're clear to come up. (walks over to the toys) I am Red Ranger. I come in peace. *Bonnie: Oh, I'm so glad you're not a animatronic! (shakes hands with Red Ranger) *Red Ranger: Why, thank you... (pulls away) Now thank you all for your kind welcome. *Angus Scattergood: Say! What's that button do? *Red Ranger: I'll show you. (presses a button on his chest, causing a sample voice to off) Power Rangers to the rescue! (The characters all GASP IN AWE) *Angus Scattergood: Hey, Sonic's got something like that. His is a pullstring, only it -- *Shrek: Only it sounds like a car ran over it. *Scorch Supernova: Oh yeah, but not like this one. This is a quality sound system. Probably all copper wiring, huh? So, uh, where are you from? Singapore? Hong Kong? *Red Ranger: Well...no, actually I'm stationed up in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4. As a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Power Ranger Corps, I protect the galaxy from the threat of invasion from the Evil Kylo Ren, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance. (As Red Ranger speaks, Bodi glances down at the box in which Red Ranger arrived. There is a cartoon drawing of Red Ranger giving the exact, word- for-word spiel that Red Ranger is now giving) *Shrek: Oh, really? I'm from Dreamworks. *Bonnie: And I'm from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Well, I'm not actually from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leveraged buy-out. Well, I don't really understand the financials, but... (Bodi walks over to Darma) *Bodi: You'd think they've never seen a new toy before. *Darma: Well sure, look at him. He's got more gadgets on him then a Swiss army knife. (Angus presses the button on Red Ranger's arm, activating his laser light. Red Ranger quickly pulls his arm away) *Red Ranger: Ah, ah, ah, please be careful! You don't want to be in the way when my laser goes off. *Shrek: Hey, a laser! How come you don't have a laser, Bodi? *Bodi: It's not a laser! It's a little lightbulb that blinks! *Scorch: What's with him? *Shrek: Laser-envy. *Bodi: All right, that's enough. Look, we're all very impressed with Dash's new toy -- *Red Ranger: What? *Bodi: T-O-Y. Toy. *Red Ranger: Excuse me, I think the word you're searching for is Power Ranger. *Bodi: The word I'm searching for I can't say because there's pre-school toys present. *Shrek: Gettin' kind of tense, aren't you? *Bonnie: Oh, uh, Mr. Lightyear? Now I'm curious. What does a Power Ranger actually do? *Bodi: He's not a Power Ranger! He doesn't fight evil or shoot lasers or fly -- *Red Ranger: (calmly hits a button and out pop out two wings. Again the characters GASP IN AWE) *Scorch: Oh, impressive wingspan. Very good! *Bodi: Oh, what?!...What?! These are plastic. He can't fly! *Red Ranger: They are a terillium-carbonic alloy and I CAN fly. *Bodi: No, you can't. *Red Ranger: Yes, I can. *Bodi: You can't! *Red Ranger: Can! *Bodi: Can't! Can't! Can't! *Red Ranger: I tell you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed! *Bodi: Okay then, Mr. Lightbeer! Prove it. *Red Ranger: All right, then, I will. (to everyone) Stand back everyone! (The crowd of toys make room for Red Ranger as he heads toward the edge of the bed and climbs up the bedpost. He poses like a high diver and shuts his eyes) To infinity and beyond!! (leaps off the bed, but plummets straight down, hits a big rubber ball, and bounces right back up. He then lands on a Hotwheels car, which races him down the track, through the loop, and off a ramp. Red Ranger soars upward into a plane mobile hanging from the ceiling. Red Ranger becomes wedged between the plane's wheels. The impact turns on the PLANE'S MOTOR making it (and Red Ranger) spin around and around. All the other toys watch from the bed, mesmerized. Finally the centrifugal force causes Red Ranger to separate from the plane, sailing him across the room toward the bed. Mario makes a perfect landing right in front of Bodi and then opens his eyes. *Red Ranger: Can. (The crowd of toys rush Red Ranger, CHEERING AND CLAPPING WITH ADORATION) *Bonnie: Whoa! Oh, wow! You flew magnificently! *Darma: I found my moving buddy! *Red Ranger: Why, thank you. Thank you all. Thank you. *Bodi: That wasn't flying! That was falling with style! *Shrek: Man, the dolls must really go for you! (aside) Can you teach me that? (Sstands alone at the other end of the bed, fuming. Angus Scattergood, caught up in the euphoria, approaches Bodi) *Angus: Heh, heh, heh! Golly bob howdy -- *Bodi: Oh, shut up! In a couple of days, everything will be just the way it was. They'll see... they'll see. I'm still Dash's favorite toy. (the Strange Things are happening to me song plays until it ends when it fades out to black) Category:Vinnytovar Category:Toy Story Parts